preyfandomcom-20200223-history
Thermal Phantom
Thermal Phantom is a Typhon in Prey (2017) and Prey: Mooncrash. Overview The Thermal Phantom is a much stronger and more dangerous version of a normal Phantom. The thermal version can create superthermal auras of fire around themselves, and columns of fire under their targets. They can also charge Mimics with thermal energy, setting them aflame for around eight seconds without it being lethal to them, and enabling them to cause fire damage and burn trauma to foes. They can be scanned for Superthermal I, II, III, Thermal Resistance, Thermal Absorption. Description EXCERPT FROM PSYCHOTRONICS DATABASE: * Common Name: Thermal Phantom * Scientific Name: Typhon anthrophantasmus psychothermal It is unclear at this time what prompts a Weaver to invest additional resources in the creation of these more powerful phantoms. However, testing has revealed these phantom specimens are much more durable and more dangerous than their weaker cousins. ADDENDUM: As its name implies, this phantom manipulates thermal radiation. Infrared analysis showed it was able to radiate lethal levels of infrared energy as a defensive measure when threatened. Its most dangerous ability however, is the spontaneous eruption of superheated plasma from a distance. Range is uncertain due to the small scale of the enclosures. MORGAN'S NOTES/PETER'S NOTES Running up to this thing is a bad idea. You'll burn. Appears to have an interaction with the Mimics - can temporarily charge them with the same thermal radiation. Flaming Mimics. Great. Design Thermal Phantoms for the most part look identical to a normal Phantom, except are smoldering and engulfed in flames. Strategy General tactics used against normal phantoms work against the thermal version too. The thermal phantom can burn GLOO off, allowing them to break free from it sooner than standard phantoms. They can also set oil spills on fire when in combat, can warp like normal phantoms. There is a delay between the inception of their vertical fire attacks and the creation of the fire columns themselves, so use this time to get out of range of the fire trap radius. Since being right next to them when their superthermal auras are active is like walking into ans staying inside a raging fire, keep your distance from them unless sustaining burn trauma and equipment damage are not issues. Alternatively, they can temporarily be made even less dangerous than their normal, kinetic cousins by temporarily disabling their pyrokinetic abilities, which can be done by detonating a nullwave transmitter in their proximity, or using psychoshock against them. Trivia * The superthermal auras of Talos I thermal phantoms are inactive when they are not in combat. This can be noticed by their ability to casually walk over oil spills without setting them aflame, despite being engulfed in flames themselves, and when Morgan can stand right next to them without sustaining burn trauma. * By contrast, the superthermal auras of Pytheas thermal phantoms are always active, even when they are not in combat. This results in genesis of a thermal phantom to be a double-edged sword. * Thermal phantoms are the only phantoms that cannot shoot elemental orbs. * They are also the only phantoms that create elemental "traps," though they have never been seen doing so before being aware of enemies. In other words, they never use the "traps" as part of ambushes. Gallery Hq720.jpg|Thermal phantom going superthermal. Category:Talos I Hostiles Category:Pytheas Hostiles